customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 (battybarney2014's version)
Major Events *January 1: Barney's Take Adventure is available to pre-order. *January 2: Let's Go To The Moon is released to store. *Late January: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of the "I Love You" song (WP published Piggyback Songs and in turn owned the song). Lyons is unable to use it again until the lawsuit ends in December. Also, Barney & Friends begins airing outside of the United Kingdom and Lyons sues Ted Giannnoulas (The Sketch Comedy Chicken) for alleged violations on Barney from parodies. *January 19: Let's Pretend with Barney is released to stores. *January 30: The radio show, Bedtime with Barney premieres. *Imagination Island, Snack Time! (1994), BJ's New Friend, A Sense-Sational Day Fun with Barney, Riding in Barney's Car (1994), Let's Play School, Funny Thing with Barney, Barney Meet Jay and Silent Bob, Make a Movie with Barney!, Camp WannaRunnaRound (1994), Barney's Bread and Cake Sale, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (1994 home video), Barney's 5 Senses of Fun!, Barney's Fun with Brothers and Sisters, Barney's Fun at the Farm! is filmed. *February 1-12: Barney's Shiny Metal Art is filmed. *February 15-26: Barney Go & Wheel is filmed. *February 17: Looking for the Lost Cat with Barney! is released to stores. *February 24: Barney's Take Adventure is released to stores. *Late February: Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico is filmed. *March 5: Barney Live! in New York City begins performances at Radio City Music Hall and plays there until March 13. All shows have sold out within the first 30 minutes of ticket sales. Also, Filming for this The Easter Show video was originally scheduled removed and deletes for March 1994. *March 12-14: Happy Birthday Baby Bop! is flimed. *Late March: Barney's Fun with Safety is available to pre-order. *Early April: Let's Go to the Library with Barney is filmed. *April 6: GMTV airs a story on Barney that includes footage of a local live show that was performed. Barney & Friends begins to air in the UK. *April 14: Barney made an appearance on The Phil Donahue Show. *April 22: Barney performs several live shows in Columbus, OH. 15,000 attend in total. The Barney fan club also reaches 700,000 members. *April 24: Imagination Island originally airs on "NBC". *April 27: Barney's Alphabet Zoo is released to stores. *Late May: Barney's Fun with Safety is released to stores. *July 16th: Barney Live! in New York City is available to pre-order. *August - A Barney Magazine was launched. *Colby's Clubhouse The Easter Show was announced for a February 18, 1996 release, but it was later cancelled. This film was going be released by Geffen Pictures through Warner Bros Pictures. *August 3: Wee Sing Together is released to video. Also, Barney Live! in New York City is released to video. *August 23: Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 is released to stores. *September 14: Imagination Island is available to pre-order. *October 4: Imagination Island is released on home video to stores. Also, Barney Go & Wheel is availabe to pre-order. *October 11: Barney's Shiny Metal Art is released to stores. *November 1: Barney Go & Wheel is released to home video to stores. Also, Season 3 begins production. *November 24: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed If You're Happy and You Know It at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, making it their first appearance in the parade. Also, Baby Bop's Birthday is available to pre-order. *December 4: Barney Celebrates Children airs on "PBS". Also, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School and Barney in Concert are re-released are also re-released and have new previews. *December 13: Let's Go to the Library with Barney is available to pre-order. *December 14: Baby Bop's Birthday is released to stores. Barney Home Video Let's Pretend With Barney.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (1/19/94)|link=Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) Barney's Alphabet Zoo.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo (4/27/94)|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo Barneyliveinnewyorkcity.jpg|Barney Live! In New York City (8/3/94)|link=Love to Read, with Barney Imaginationislandvideo.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island (10/4/94)|link=Imagination Island New Barney Songs Bedtimewithbarneysong.jpg|Bedtime with Barney|link=Bedtime with Barney TheWinkster.jpg|The Winkster|link=The Winkster (song) Bjsong.jpg|BJ's Song|link=BJ's Song Thatswhatanislandis.jpg|That's What an Island Is|link=That's What an Island Is Tinkerputtssong.jpg|Tinkerputt's Song|link=Tinkerputt's Song Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Lexi ten Napel, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) * The Winkster (Ashley Wood) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Kathy Parker * Dennis DeShazer Editors * McKee Smith * Perry Robertson (Dialogue Editor) Directors * Bruce Deck * Jim Rowley * Heather Smith (Associate Director) * John M. Colwell (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) * Bob Phillips (Art Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) * Michael Lien (Casting Director) * Emmett Loughran (Technical Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) * David Wolf (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Lisa Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Billington (Lighting Designer) * Bill Berner (Lighting Designer) * Jason Kantrowitz (Associate Lighting Designer) * Peggy Fussell (Video Graphics Designer) * Peggy Fussel (Video Graphics Designer) * Chuck Venable (Video Graphics Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Larry Aeschlimann (Special Effects Makeup Designer) * Cynthia Pater Programmers * Jack Albeck (Moving Light Programmer for Barney Live! in New York City) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Ed Santini (Head Audio) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Dan Gerhard (Pre-record Engineer) * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) * Randy Breedlove (Post Production Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Engineer in Charge) Puppeteers * Ray Henry (Parrot Puppeteer in Imagination Island) Credits * David Buell Tutor * Sandra Gilpin Paramedics * David Day Caterers * Terence L. Smith Gaffer * Billy Velten Grips * James Edwards * Buck Hatcher * Rick Thompson * Tom Davidson (Dolly Grip) * John Knight (Dolly Grip) Special Effects * Dave Cobb Riggers * Dave Cobb Utility * Tony Lenzo * Jim Parente * Keith Guadaramma * Vinnie DeMaio Props * Elizabeth Velten * Tony Hauser (Head Props) Lights * Thomas Daniel Gorey (Chief Front Lights) Flyman * James Anderson Dressers * Maron Ali * Andrew Corbo * Dana Davis * Marcia Mcintosh * Donna Smith * Peter White * Beth Durham (Chorus Dresser) * DeWayne Kirchner (Chorus Dresser) * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Carpenters * Jimmy McDonald (Head Carpenter) * Scott Bailey * Ty M. Burns * Danny Smith Painters * E. (Bill) Slette Builders * Joseph Melancon Swing * Jose Rojas Sewing * Traci Hutton * Diana Story * Susie Thennes Interns * Samantha Day (Office Intern) Electricians * Billy Walker (Head Electrician) * Casey Cook (Best Boy Electrician) Illustrators * Julie Ballantyne Hinkle (Wardrobe Illustrator) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Vance Holmes (Camera Operator) * Mark Renaudin (Camera Operator) * Tom Dowling (Camera Operator) * Alan Anesto (Camera Operator) * Ron Washburn (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstromg (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Stuart Allen (Louma Crane Operator) * Jasper Johnson (Louma Crane Arm Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Pete Ten Haagan (VTR Operator) * Wally Usiatynski (Playback Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Unit Crew * Janine Crowe (Unit Representative) * Keith Blachly (Unit EIC/Tech Support) * Peter Dahlstrom (Unit Maintenance) Technicians * Charles Bailey (Costume Technician) * Ray Henry (Costume Technician) Stitching * Susie Thennes * Tomy Bourgeois * Traci Hutton * Andy Wallach * Roy Turpin * Diana Story * Natalie G. Sergi-Saari * Jacqueline L. Hesley * Jennifer Eufemi * Mike Hefner * Nancy Steward Supervisors * David Boothe (Audio Supervisor) * David Grill (Lighting Supervisor) * Ken Wise (Video Support Supervisor) * Barbara Van Zandt (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Kelly Maher (Script Supervisor) * Lindsey Aikens (Script Supervisor) * Jeff Gittle (Post Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Craft Shop Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) Managers * Robin C. Mathiesen (Production Manager) * Andrew Feigin (Production Stage Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Lynn Finkle (Radio City Production Manager) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) Coordinators * Thom Heyer (Wardrobe Coordinator) * Charlotte Spivey (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Keith Davenport (Music Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art Coordinator) * Jim Elrod (Security Coordinator) Artists * Kasha Breuning (Makeup Artist) * David Maderich (Makeup Artist) * Carol Sherry (Makeup Artist) * Pauline White (Makeup Artist) * Dave Kramer (Matte Artist for Barney's Imagination Island) * Benjamin Vincent (Storyboard Artist) Stylists * Kasha Breuning (Hair Stylist) * David Maderich (Hair Stylist) * Carol Sherry (Hair Stylist) * Pauline White (Hair Stylist) * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) Writer * Mark S. Bernthal Lyricist/Composers * Bob Singleton * Phillip Parker * Joe Phillips * Stephen White (Lyricist/Composer for Barney's Imagination Island) Property Masters * Michael Kelly * Michael Head Assistants * Nancy White Marshal (Assistant Performance Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Laura Manteuffel (Assistant Lighting Designer) * Ernie Jew (Louma Crane Assistant Operator) * Peter Muste (Assistant Stage Manager) * Travis DeCastro (Assistant Stage Manager) * Bob Aldridge (Audio Assistant) * Tay C. Hoyle (Audio Assistant) * Denice Crowell (Audio Assistant) * Colin DeFord (Audio Assistant) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Assistant Costume Designer) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Blevins (Head Costume Assistant) * Bennett Golder (Costume Assistant) * Jim Horvath (Costume Assistant) * Michael Adkins (Costume Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume Assistant) * Janet McMullen (Costume Assistant) * Jill Hance (Assistant to Producer) * Darin Williams (Production Assistant) * Yusufu henry (Production Assistant) * Brian Wander (Production Assistant) * Rob Hunt (Production Assistant) * Terrie Davis Manning (Production Assistant) * Marnie Mysnyk (Art Production Assistant) * Jaleh Teymourian (Key Set Production Assistant) * Tom Christiansen (Assistant Carpenter) * John Lemac (Assistant Electrician) * Anthony LaMacchia (Assistant Electrician) Trivia *Although episodes aired on PBS during this year due to the lawsuit, it was considered by barneyonline.com to be the height of Barney's popularity.Category:Timelines Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Videos